Z-one
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | anime deck = Temporal Machine Gods | japanese voice = }} ZONE is revered by Yliaster as their "god" or in the English version "The Divine One", especially for the Three Emperors, whose goals seem to center around unleashing him. ZONE also is the one responsible for Antinomy, whose memory was intentionally wiped so he could befriend and later betray the Signers. Antinomy himself has stated that ZONE is somewhat a God of Destiny. ZONE is the the founder and leader of Yliaster itself, as a mean to set the course of history. Sherry described him as a man wielding the "Power of a god who reigns over Time itself". Furthermore this power that is said to be able to destroy everything. Appearance ZONE is contained in a machine shaped like either a comma, the number six, or a Japanese magatama (depending on its position). The backside and front-side resemble the Yusei Go's, with all markings identical to that of the Duel Runner, albeit in the exact opposite color scheme (white with red instead of red with white). A more humanoid figure is inside the machine, whose face is mostly covered, but only a portion around his eye is visible, which is the same color, shape, and position as Yusei's eyes. The figure has a marking similar to Yusei's criminal mark. ZONE's helmet/head also is exact to Yusei's helmet (including the yellow diamond in the center front), but also opposite color scheme (white instead of red). His human outfit also shares design with Yusei's jacket, for instance the two gem-like garments on it's collar. A notable fact is when he is upside down, in his comma form, he appeared to help Yusei and co. He saved Yusei, Bruno and Sherry LeBlanc from being blown up in Sector Security. He also gave Yusei his "Shooting Star Dragon" in order to defeat Primo. Since then, he has been shown in his right side up position, plotting to erase New Domino City and kill the Signers, along with Aporia and Sherry. ZONE appears to have Duel Monsters cards in the blue canisters that are on his machine body, it is unknown as of yet what these cards are or what they do for ZONE. ZONE has also taken the form of Dr. LeBlanc. In Episode 144, ZONE appeared dressed as Yusei Fudo and riding the Yusei Go. However, the red design on the inner shirt is altered somewhat from Yusei's usual design (the alteration being that is still the same design in every way except "completed" with the "missing leg" forming a gateway-like design rather than the half-circle it normally is), as well as the orange patches on his collar that are normally round were square (this however could have simply been a animation mistake or symbolic of changing in Yusei's personality along with the "completed" red glyph design). Biography Apocalyptic future ZONE comes from the apocalyptic future devastated by Synchro Monsters and "Machine Emperors", and is one of the few lifeforms remaining in the future world, along with Aporia, Antinomy and Paradox. During the WRGP finals, Aporia shows Team 5D's this vision of the future he came from. On this vision, ZONE along his two comrades appear before Aporia and asks for his help. ZONE is later made into a God with the assistance of (future and thus aged) Aporia, Antinomy and Paradox. When Aporia, Antinomy and Paradox are put in capsules because of their old age, Aporia begs ZONE to use his powers to stop the future from happening at all costs. Before Aporia dies as well, he insists to ZONE to split him into three embodiments based on the three despairs of his life. ZONE promises that he would (as later does so in the form of the Three Emperors of Yliaster). World Riding Grand Prix ZONE first appeared when Sherry and Bruno attempted to scan her "Z-One" card, warping them and Yusei Fudo to a computerized world. After they all woke up near a lake along with Elsworth, Yusei speculated that it has something to do with Yliaster. Later after reaching a Clear Mind, Yusei finds "Shooting Star Dragon's" Tablet outside the city, upon touching it he is once again transported to where ZONE is. It is there that ZONE gives him the respective card. This is because he has obtained an alternate possibility, meaning Accel Synchro and that same card has the possibility towards it. This is one of the requirements for Clear Mind. ZONE states that Yusei has the right to take it, as he departs saying that "all possibilities must be made equal". Later, after being separated from Yusei and Bruno, Sherry LeBlanc winds up in the company of ZONE, in the form of her father. ZONE promises Sherry he'd tell her the entire truth of what's going on, but she'd have to accept her fate being altered. ZONE reappears in episode 131 showing Sherry the future caused by Ener-D. Later on, Primo reveals that it was ZONE who rebuilt/resurrected him. After Yusei defeats Aporia, the Grand Design is completed, allowing the Arc Cradle in the sky to descend upon New Domino City. ZONE, along the human bodies of Paradox, Antinomy, and the real Aporia, is within the Arc Cradle, and recovered the remains of Aporia's mechanical body. There ZONE tells Aporia that although he was defeated, he did not fail completely because the Arc Cradle managed to appear, and some things have changed. ZONE then asks Aporia if he is willing to try to change the future again, to Aporia agreeing to help, because he is ZONE's 'eternal friend'. Later on ZONE makes Antinomy remember everything, so that he can duel Yusei. In episode 144, it is shown that ZONE had once appeared as Yusei, however it is not explicitly shown whether or not it is actually Yusei (as ZONE has been known to use illusions, but not if those extend to the physical realm). In the same episode, some of ZONE's face can be seen. It is show that he has grey hair. Abilities Being the leader of Yliaster, ZONE has access to technology from the later future. ZONE uses this technology to travel through time and change reality itself. Perhaps the best demonstration of this, is the ability for his cards to physically materialize during a duel, such as the card Ecole de Zone is capable of creating a potent illusion during a duel. Moreover his technology also allows him to harness Enerdy through duels, which fuels the Grand Design to summon the Arc Cradle. He is also capable of creating cyborgs in the appearance of his deceased friends, all of these cyborgs are potent duelists in their own right, Aporia also has shown the ability to merge with his duel runner, if the others can it is unknown. Sherry stated that he is capable of granting any wish, even that Sherry met with her deceased parents, if this means he can resurrect people, create another reality or mere exaggeration it is unknown. It is also unknown how but he was capable of turning the very Machine Emperors that destroyed his world in cards for the Emperors of Yliaster and send them through Stone Tablets, and also Shooting Star Dragon through the (suggested to be) same methods, although this could be part of the many experiments he and his comrades made. Deck ZONE uses a Temporal Machine Gods Deck, including the card "Temporal Machine God Metaion". Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters